Reviving the Bliss a follow up book
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: follow up to Threw the bliss.team8 was hit hard by the leaving of korena,and Shino cant give up his love 4 her.They go after her bringing another team as well.on a mission against hokage will to save shinos beloved korena.very couple fluffed.many couples.
1. planning the party

Chapter 1: party in planning

It was a normal day in konoha. Kiba walked into the market getting food for the day he was having friends over and it was to be a party. He had started to plan this a month after he got back from mission Bliss. He had been trying so hard to cheer up shino, everyone had.

Hokage forbid him to look for her and to leave well enough alone. He kept pushing the issue day after day he would talk to her, but she just quit listening to him.

After that he grew more shut off from the world. He started missing practices. He would practice alone, and only leave when he was forced to.

" I hope this works," he payed for everything then went home , to set up for the nights festivites.

When he got home his mom had already started decorations, along with hinata , who hadn't left his side much in the past few weeks , she had also taken it hard but not to shino's extent. Kiba had to admit she left quite an impression on the team.

"kiba your home , did they have it." His mother questioned stepping down from the chair she had been standing on.

"yah they did. " he handed her a can of food she had asked for earlyer in the week had hadn't bothered with till now.

" this is enough food to even hold chouji over!" his mom laughed as he set a bag of extra food and chips down on the already cramed food table

they laughed. " she's in the other room ." she said pointing to a room down the hall slightly from the main. " have you..."

"not yet! She can hear you quiet! " he practicly hissed to her.

his mother covered her mouth giggling. " shut up! " he barked. He walked to the room.

She was making a cake it looked like by th emany things that were layed out around the counters. She was standing on a chair reaching up for something.

"hey – Hinata." She turned to look at him her foot slipped. And she began to fall off the chair. He caught her.

layin gin his arms she blushed " kiba-kun" she began to tap her fingers. He loved when she did cute things like that.

They just sat there. Watching each other. " umm…. Hinata" her eyes turned to him lite with expression.

"yes…" she was watching intently now. He looked down to her.

"ummm……. You …….a……. need help with the cake?" he helped her up.

"shure." She smiled getting back to work.

he watched mostly but helped a little. " your stirring the wrong way , let me help".

He went over to her standing behind her he put his hands over hers stirring it gently. He placed his head next to hers. So close he could feel the heat from her cheeks on his. She turned her face slightly till her lips were in view.

He moved closer still stirring the mixture. _She smells so nice. _He began to blush.

" kiba." It was his sister who walked into the room.

He quickly jumped back blushing harder. " mom needs a spoon for the dip."

Hinata handed it to her. " thanks." She walked by kiba and placing her hand on his head she ruffled his hair. " sorry little brother maybe next time." She walked out.

"hinata I wanted to talk to you….." she turned around, head down.

"yes kiba-kun ."

"this is for you." He held out a small box. " just take it please…" he looked away.

"its beautiful." She held it in her hands smiling at him. It was a small necklace , he wanted to replace the dogtags with something more meaningful, because she ment more to him now.

" can you put it on me?" she blushed.

"yah." He put it acround her neck taking off the tags . " you don't need these now."

"but… kiba…" she held her hands over his. " I want it."

"ok ." he placed it back on her.

" kiba! " it was his mom yelling form the other room. " we have guests."

"you better go, ill finish it ," she smiled going back to work as kiba ran to the other room to great his guests.

End chapter.


	2. party games

Chapter two: party games

when everyone had arived the rooms were filled. He had gained many friends seince the exams ended.

They seemed to mingle well amongest themselves without much host help so he sat down with hinata on the couch. Then sakura and ino ran over.

" lets do party games ! " they squeled.

After he unpluged his ears he asked " what kind?"

"truth or dare." Sakura proposed

"no, seven minutes in heaven! "

"ino what kind of game is that? " this is not a makeout party.

"don't shout you'll draw attention to yourselves." It was shino he was leaning against a the door framing of the kitchen.

Sakura glared at him. "what do you think then?" she said turning to kiba.

"get votes form everyone here, most voted is what we do next."

"also add the vote nothing , as in don't play your stupid game." Shino didn't want to play anything he had planed to talk with kiba after the party that was the only reason he came.

"no, that isnt what we are doing." Ino muffled the words out.

"add the other than go." Kiba said turning away from their glares.

"but-" they began to yell.

"his party." Shino nodded knowing he was right. the girls stormed off to collect votes.

"kiba-" hinata peeped up finally. " d-d..o……we have to…a play…the games…." She looked down.

"nah. Just trying to shut them up." He laughed.

"not for long they are back with votes." Shino said.

"already," –sigh- . here goes nothing.

"we need your votes to make the final totals." Ino stood pen ready.

"we the thing is that.a….." the girls glared. Kiba pulled away, they were weak jutsu'ed but they were scary.

"we vote nothing." Shino said looking to the girls.Kiba and hinata nodded. The girls then tallied votes. They then compared.

"it can't be." Sakura then checked them all again. " it is! " she exclaimed..

"what." Shino was now annoted with their game and wanted it to end.

"I tie." Ino looked up well just one of them has to change their mind them we can play. Zeroing in on the easy target. "kiba"

"hey- im not helping anyone ." he backed away futher hiding between the pillows he had been sitting on.

Sakura did the eye flame thing. Kiba gave voting sakura winner. So they had to play truth or dare.

They gathered everyone togather in a circle ,almost ,it was offset by so many people.besides the regulars he invited other people to make it interesting at the party.it was about six extra people than usual.

"ok. Rules you give up or cant acomplish a dare you lose and have to leave, or wait for you friends to get out to then leave the ones left by 1am are the winners." Ino looked from face to face. " got it ?"

with nods all around she started. "Ryuu…… truth or dare ."

Ryuu was a kind of quite kid who went to the acedemy when he was young but stopped when his father died to help his mom. "truth"

"you make this no fair " she whinned. "o well. Who was your biggest crush ?"

"that one girl in class everyone else liked cause she was so good in training. I cant think of the name….. it was…..a….."

"there were no girls good at training." Sakura looked at him head tilted.

"yes I sware there was, black hair, kind of emo I would say but she was so-."

He was cut off by shikamaru who stood up. " go." He pionted to the door"

"but he didn't answer" sakura protested.

"sasuke is not a girl. You disgust me out." Shikamaru again pionted to the door.

"that's it sasuke. She had eyes that where-."

"out! " this time it was sakura followed by ino, the crazed fangirls chased him out of kiba's house.

"that is gonna cause emotion damage." Shino said looking at naruto. Who was holding his head screaming.

"the images, images!" when the screaming stopped and everyone had regained themselves ino started again.

"chouji- yoru turn"

"dare."

She looked to his food bag and giggled. " I got it. Give away your last chip!"

"what ! " he practicly screamed.

"do it or you lose."

He looked from chip to ino chip to ino. Then held it out to shikamaru with a tear in his eye. " I give you the last chip."

"what no fair! Shikamaru will only give it back later!"

"to bad ino pig you left a way out maybe you arent good at this game! " sakura and ino exchanged firey glances.

"chouji go on " tenten insited this was getting boring but she was happy to wait her turn.

" shikamaru." He didn't move. Mouji elbowed him.

"god woman, you are so troublesome let me doze."

"chouji asked you."

"a… dare"

"hey tenten." Chouji whispered I need a dare. She told him. A smile crossed his face. "shikamaru kiss…."

They all hung on his words. "kiss…..hinata." then tenten giggled.

"you will be gotten back." Shikamaru walked to the opposite end of the circle. " sorry hinata." She was blushing insanely.

Kibas mind was racing what to do what to do. He isnt sposed to be her first kiss. It cant happen like this. Think think…

"hey shika…." He looked up to see kiba standing in his way. What if you use a way out like chouji did then it would be fair so you didn't have to …."

Seeing he would back down shika blew her a kiss and sat down. "neji your turn."

Shika had a away a knowing weakness and getting people back. "dare" he said calmly.

"kiss tenten, one minute, mouth to mouth and we better see tongue or you have to keep going till we do!" he gave tenten a glance.

"that's not fair. You didn't make away out! She was standing above him while he sat she was protesting. " you cant not make a way out." Neji stood too now.

"Neji your really weak, your letting her give in, yoru gonna let her make you lose, that would mean yoru worse than chouji, even naruto could do it." Shika laughed " I knew you werent that strong."

" that's not fair shika your-" she was swung around to neji's face.

"but neji-." She mumbled out.

He pulled her in and kissed her passionately, using tongue the whole time. He finaly pulled away minutes later (not just one minute, minutes). She melted in his arms.

Tears " the fountain of love and youth has sprung for neji and tenten my teammates, the youth thrives for you!" annoying pose (rock lee)

"impressive…" shika chimmed in with a clap. " guess you are brave and also know what your doing."

"did you see that?" sakura whispered to mouji.

"yah, I wish I was tenten." They giggled. "He didn't even hesitate he just-."

" I would have melted too."ino chimmed in.

"ino.ino." she looked up surprised.

"hun- what." Looking around.

"we can hear you guys." The girls all blushed at shino's comment. " its not that impressive either most guys that are not out there like your precious sasuke can kiss. Where as your saskue mostly likely cant. He just makes up for that lack in looks."

"don't say that about sasuke!" sakura raised a fist. " he was brave and strong."

"to make up for what he lacked in packing." Many of the boys laughed at this point.

"you lie." Ino said joining in the sasuke defense team.

"did you have to be in hotsprings with him? No- well then you cant say anything." Kiba looked amazed at shino, he was coming more alive then than he had been in a long time, this party had been a good idea after all.

"you looked."

"no. but guys just know, like girls know things so do the guys."

"ok come on next already…." Shikamaru was again becoming bored with the game.

"umm we can take her home now neji" it was mouji she took the passed out tenten off neji's lap helped by ava, and nami they carried her home.

"bye guys." Mouji waved as they left.

"kiba."

Neji had a way of making things hard on people yet interesting to everyone. Kiba didn't know what to pick. One way or another neji would find a way to trap him. Dares had been kisses. And he didn't want to kiss any of these girls well almost all of them, where unkissable. So- " truth"

"that's weak ." shika said leaning back to nap.

"weak."shino agreed.

"just say it." Kiba barked to neji who was enjoying the bashings to his victim, before a final blow.

"tell everyone why you stopped shika's kiss with hinata."

"good one Neji!" rock lee did his pose.

Trapped. Kiba didn't want to stop, especialy for a truth , but he hadnt even told hinata how he felt he didn't think he even knew how he felt but he didn't want out, at his own party. "a…i….a " hinata began to blush.

"well….."

"spill it were waiting…. " ino said scooting closer.

"I- a…." then hinata fainted.shino had got her. ill take her. shino carried her to kiba's mom. Then returned to still hear kiba mumbling. " it…a just that."

Shika was sitting up now. he was wonderign what emotion got kiba so flustered.

Sweating kiba was red in the face. "say it." Ino protested.

"fine……" he yelled " shika cant be her first kiss, he cant be it needs to be someone she wants to kiss it needs to be well i…..a….."

" who should it be then" sakura said giggling knowing well what he ment.

"its not funny, its serious… he doesn't deserve it like I-muffle noise" shino had covered his mouth try to keep kibas embrassment not so high, and to kept him from saying to much.

"what was that for shino it was getting good! " shika asked looking at him.

"yah what for." Sakura whinned.

"it was more than one question why ruin the game like that. After all you are a rules person why break your own." He released kiba's mouth.

"that's true " chouji said mouth loudly packing in more chips.

"fine." She crossed her arms slumping back down to her seat.

"ok go on." Shika insisted he was getting interested again.

"naruto."

"dare , belive it."

"who do you like?" kiba didn't want to ask questions at all so he tried to make an easy one and get out of it.

"nevermind. Loss of intrest now." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"you cant do that it's a dare, not a truth thing. " ino said glareing to him trying to make the game harder.

" naruto a dare you to tell me who your crush is."

"that's cheating" ino yelled.

"no its side swiping the dare factor but still doing it. So yoru rule is still followed."

"shino you goody-goody "

"ino you pig." Shino said emotionlessly.

"its sakura." They all turned to naruto. " I like sakura," he blushed as she buried her face in her hands to try and hide imbrassment.

"im out," neji got up to leave bored.

"wait ," shika handed him two kids.Bren and kane.

"what do I do with these?"

"mouji's brothers they came with her but feel asleep sh eforgot them when she took tenten home. Take them to her . and tenten lives next door so you could check on her.

"fine." He carryed the kids out.

"hmm…. He looks nice with kids." Ino agreed to sakuras nod.

"my turn." Naruto jumped to attention. "shino. I dare you to let me wear those glasses." He said pointing to them.

"he didn't say truth or dare yet you dote" ino slapped naruto.

"ouch!……" he rubbed his face " truth or dare"

knowing naruto was stupid and would pick the same thing again for dare he decided on truth.

"truth"

"no fair. " naruto whinned.

"now I don't wanna play " he sat down and pouted a little. " wait" he jumped up." Have you ever not worn your glasses and who has seen you without them and why."

"that's to many questions." Kiba chipped in.

"nope." Ino shock her head. " like what shika did it just prevents a way out."

Shika moved to attention with the mention of his name.

" no way out quit or answer." Naruto walked closer to him.

"yes I don twear them in the shower, yes someone has seen without them."

"wait someone saw you without them?" choiuji questioned dropping his chips.

Naruto sat down feeling accomplishment.

"wait you didn't say who ." sakura asked looking up from her hands.

Shino looked away. He could smell sweet tea and ginger faintly. " korena " he whispered.

"what?" rock lee had practically yelled it.

He stood up "korena " he said again " and why…. Why do you ask….."

Everyone as now watching him intently. " because I love her, and ….. ill be back…." He steped out side " going for a walk " he yelled in before taking off down the rode.

"wow I didn't know that he- he really" ino then got quiet " im gonna go get a drink." She walked to the kitchen.

"I guess party's over." Shika shoved out the three remaining unwanted lee, sakura, and naruto who protested they wanted to know too.

when ino had come back inot the room. Shika talked. " is she- this korena why he is like this?" they looked to kiba who hung his head.

"yes.and he does love her… but she… she just….." he then began to unravel what he knew of the shino korena, story. Though he didn't know it all he guessed they could only find the rest out form shino himself who happened to walk back in the house.

"he is always trying to go after her but hokage wont let him…"

"until now-" shino spoke.

"what?"

"im going after korena tomarrow night, I need help but I will go it alone if I have too."

" ill be there" kiba then nodded.

"us too." Shikamaru had spoken up.

"thanks. Go rest you ll need it."

"but its against hokage" chouji piped up.

"but its for love…" ino stood " im proud and if anyone says anything to hokage they die." She scanned the room. " ok then to bed we go."

The rest left and kiba sat alone with shino.

" you think we can do it?"

"yes" he pulled out the paper korena had written to him.

"what is that for?"

"she wants me to help her, and she loves me too."

"ok" the guys did a handshake before shino retreated to his own house and kiba to his room.

"mom , **pause** god." Kiba mumbled. She had placed hinata on his bed when she had given her medicine.

"hinata. He whispered, hinata." She woke up slowly. And helped her to her feet. She couldn't walk the medicine to wake her up had made her a little groogy.

"come on." She grabbed his pillow.

" it smells so nice." She rubbed her face into it. The medicine was like alchol to her when it mixed with her body due to blood line. " I wanna stay here." She cuddled into him.

He didn't know why she was so affectionate but he liked it. He smiled and hugged her back. She squeezed his butt! Then he realized it was medicine.

Laying her back down he had his mom come in to look at her again. "she shouldn't be moved till morning." She sent kiba sister to be messenger and tell her father she would stay here that night in the guest room.

When kiba's sister was long out of site he realized they had no guest room!

"mom, she is sleeping here? In my bed."

"yes." She had almost gotten out of the door when kiba yelled to her.

"where do I sleep?"

"here, I trust you , she gave a sly smile, and walked away."

Every kid hated those words. He removed his shirt and crawled to the opposite side of his bed to avoid anything with hinata, while he slept.but she had purposely crawled over and layed on top of him.

"im cold ki-bee ," she whinned cutely.

"hinata you can't. " she rubbed her face into his neck and chest.

"you smell yummy like the pillow."sh emade a soft noise then she snuggled closer.

He couldn't help but wrapp an arm around her while she lay on top on him now could he.He could feel her breath gently as she lay a top him.

She thinks I smell good… 

End chapter.


	3. morning after

Chapter 3: morning after

Yawning hinata awoke on kiba's bed incased in a soft blanket. She snuggled a little in it before realizing where she was. She jumped up runnning to the kitchen. She hit smack inot kibas sister almost falling before she caught her balance.

"sorry…." She said walking up to his mom hurredly chattering. " I have to…a…..go…"

"its taken care of. We talked with your dad last night you can go home after breakfast your fine." She took a sip of her drink. " sit."

"arigoto," she bowed slightly. " but why am I still here?"

"you've objected to being here then-." His mother raised a brow looking up from her book.

"no-….its that-."

"im kidding. You fainted during a game at the party and I gave you some medicine to help that seince you got …when you had been so….." she paused to think of a good word. " in shock. We had to keep you over night. When you reacted oddly with the medicine."

"oddly…" she looked to her questionly.

"yes you got how do we say….. you seemed drunk. It must have been to strong for you. That's all."

"o." hinata took a seat and poured herself tea.

" yes, and kiba took quite the care of you last night , I think he was worried though he wouldn't say it." She took another drink.

"care of me? " she questioned.

"yes, he slept next to you in the bed to make shure nothing happened and you didn't hurt yourself." He sister giggled . as his mother began to read again.

"he did." She blushed and covered her mouth to hide the smile.

"yes he is found of you frankly, though he would hate for me to talk about it. He is shy about it."

"kiba shy?" she almost spilled her tea on herself. " about…..m-m…..me?"

"yah. He gets like that." She giggled again . " o little brothers. He even gave you a gift. sorry, I was still watching last night. He wants to ask you out I think but he isnt shure, about yoru feelings, so he tried a gift."

Hinata blushed then looked around. "a … where is kiba-kun?"

"he's feeding the dogs has been most of the morning.he got up early too. So strange of him."

" how so?"

"I do the chores but when I got there he was, said he wanted to take time out clear his head. Im not shure why. " his sister winked to her. and liped I told you. "Can you take him this. He skipped breakfast." She handed hinata a contain filled with tea and some small breakfast cakes in a basket.

"ill do well kiba's mom"

"yes dear, be shure not to stay long , your father does expect you back."

"hye." Then she ran out to the feeding pins.

" arf" she was practicly topelled by the happy dogs.

"kiba." She whinned slightly while standing still trying to not drop things or be malled. He whistled bringing the dogs to a hault. " here from your mom." She handed him the basket.

"thanks." He sat down and began to eat. She joined him on the ground.

"umm…kiba…." He looked at her.

"yah?"

"a….." he waiting for her to talk, he knew she needed time before she say it all, so he sat waiting. " I mean… that…a…..thank you for last night."

He looked at her dumb founded. "hm?"

"your mom said you stayed with me……looked out …….for me…thanks.and your sister she said- " She blushed.

"she told you that."he hadnt heard what hinata said about his sister talking to her also. "hinata its that …." He blushed.

"you don't need to." She leaned down kissing his cheek. Blushing he held a hand over it. She pulled away blushing harder than he was.They looked likea pair of tomatoes.Sitting in silence till hinata broke it ,saying she needed to hurry home as sh eremebered his mothers words. She stood up and started to walk away.

"wait- tonight we leave on mission."

"mission. But when did tusande?"

"not her mission, its for shino, you don't have too but-"

"ill be there."

"front gates midnight. You cant tell anyone," she nodded. " and ino, shika, cho is coming too. So its not just us anymore. And shino says we will get her back."

" then we will." She started off in a run home hopeing to not be late.

End chapter


	4. thunder tracks

Chapter 4: thunder breaks

(setting midnight front gatepost )

"everyone here?" shino asked looking around.

Kiba nodded and they took off over the great wall into the forest. They kept going till noon the next day.

"you think weve gone far enough. From them catchin gup to us? Maybe to get a break for lunch." Chouji suggested.

" fine we break for lunch." Shino stopped and leaned against a near bye tree.

"hinata." Ino called out. " we should do a bathroom stop while the guys are occupied."

"y-yes…." then ino and hinata walked into the woods.

"so troublesome." Shika said chowing down some food. "We were having roast pig or some sort tonight."

"mmm……pig…." Chouji mummbled as he finished his third bag of chips.

" don't eat so much." Shino protested taking the next bag before he could open it.

"we have a long way to go… we don't even know much of where to start.except maple trees." Kiba said bitting harder into his rice cake.

"maple trees." Shika made the weird square with his hands and began to think.

The girls came back minutes later..

"I think he has it.." chouji looked at him. Shika standed up and began to help them solve where to start looking.

"there are for possible countries it could be." He explained.

"those are?" kiba asked as shika stood up.

"ours " shino said. "kohona, the leaf .but shes not there."

"why cant it be." Ino asked. " ours is just as good as the others."

"she would have found you had that been the place." He looked to shino. " next option?"

" sound? " chouji asked. Possible, but he might have suspected something when kabuto came back with her so he would send them else where to prevent problems for him and his new traine.on home territory would make his life harder he wont want that."

"sasuke his traine." Ino said catching a breath.

"so sound, and kohona are no's whats left." Kiba counted on his hands.

"wave" hinata quietly added.

"so to the wave, that's the last one " chouji got up ready to move out.

" but that's so far away." Ino protested.

"right, he wouldn't have gone so far over kohona borders to get her on rock country border before sh ewould be home so, that's a no. also."

" what else is there?" chouji said rapidly going through country after country.

"thunder." Shika showed no pride in out smarting the rest but was pleased with himself none the less..

"to thunder, shino?" kiba asked looking at his friend for any expression. " it's the best lead we have, we should take it."

"ok."they headed to the village of hidden thunder. It was two todays ninja travel away from them.

The days where hard. Six people traveling togather trying to be quiet and swift was not the best idea they where a little slow but still on the two day deadline mark.

On the last night before they reached thunder borders.They camped almost all were sleeping. All but a sleepless Shino who walked around aimlessly about camp.kiba came out of his tent and sat on a log.

"shino go sleep ill take over." He pated his friends shoulder.

"I cant …." Kiba looked to him he seemed worried

"you need to you have kept watch everynight, have you even taken time to watch your own heath and sleep."

Shino stood silent. " you eat enough to live , and sleep not at all."

"im fine."

"no your not, what has you troubled?"

" I don't know if we should keep going. Im starting to doubt." He slumped down on the log with kiba. " I just don't know, she's practically haunting me, my every thought."

Kiba watched him.

"I can smell her when I wake up, my dreams are filled with her face. I know she didn't control me then but now. Is this what hokage talked about?"

"no, its not , she loves you, and she needs you now more than ever , she's confused , fighting the evil she feels inside." He patted him again on the shoulder. " she needs you to guide her, and you need to be top strengh to actually do that, ill take over tonight."

"your right." shino retreated to his tent leaving kiba to watch.

End chapter.


	5. lumbridge city

Chapter 5:

The woke that morning feeling enegized but a little down. The trip had taken its toll on emotions of many in the groups.

"we need more food." Chouji said tip all th eempty bags over.

"well reach city at high noon." Shikamaru said looking into the clouds.

"shino what does she look like?" ino asked stepping from her tent to sit and join the boys at breakfast.

Shino looked to her, she had taken an intrest in his love life highly sence she found out about it that night at the party. She was like a friend telling you to go for it and ask yor big crush out. He found it odd.

"hair is a black,blue tinted in the sun. her eyes, they are like the ocean they go on forever." His smile was hidden by the high collar.

Ino was sitting chin rested on her hands. "wow, that's so romantic." Shika turned to look at ino surprised at her comment.

"a hinata can you get some water," chouji asked handing her a few containers.

Kiba walked over grabbing two containers from her. " ill help you."

Hinata blushed. "o-ok kiba-kun. She looked around a little than pointed into the forest. " this way." Then the walked toward the direction.

" keep going" ino insisted to shino.

"a…."

"tell me more." She leaned forward ready to drink in the words she found so romantic for any boy to say.

"ino maybe you should leave him alone now." Shika said pulling her to standing postion and away from shino.

" no.its romantic for someone too say and I want to hear him talk about her. I wish someone would talk about me that way." She folded her hands toagther and looke dup like she was praying.

"its too troublesome to talk about girls like that." He shook his head.

"well maybe if you did you wouldn't be alone like you are." She pulled away from him.

"she has a point. " chouji added still pilling his mouth with chips.

" shino please talk more." She turned to face him.

"maybe another time." His scratched his head and walked to his tent to pack and get ready to move out soon.

" what do you mean alone?" shika protested turning ino back to face himself. " im not alone."

"yes you are." She looked away. " you don't even try to watch the girls. You don't even care."

"why does the guy always have to watch why cant the girl watch?" he threw his hands in the air he turned around walking to help pick up the tent . "what girl would be watching me anyway?" he mumbled.

"I know one" she looked down . he turned around quickly, did she like him he thought. Has she been waitin gfor me under the cover of a love for sasuke?

"what do …" she walked away to clean her and hinata's stuff.

Chouji shook his head. As kiba and hinata returned and passed back the water to its owners.

"you were gone quite some time for water?" shino said.

Kiba blushed a little as well as hinata did.

"we should move out soon, if we are to make it." Chouji said standing up.

Much of the group was quiet till they got to the capital city, in thunder country.

"look at all the colors." Hinata said gazing around at the flower stands. She smelled a few. " mmm.."

"we can split up and meet there tonight to say what weve learned today." He pointed to a hoptel. " ill get rooms now.

" look at the food-," chouji walked down a street. " later." He said as he began to order food.

"don't forget to look for any hits ,ok?" shino then began toward the hotel.

"clothes! " ino cheered walking toward the opposite road of the others.

"need a bag boy?" shika scratched his head.ino turned around smiling.

"bag boys cant complain at all. I don't think you can do it." She giggled.

"where too." He asked. Ino then dragged his down the street into a clothing shop.

"want those?" kiba asked he was watching hinata smell the same flower over and over again.

"a… its….im fine." She smiled looking to him.

"then lets scout if you have no other plans today." He moved closer to her.

"can we go to the park. It seems they are setting up for a festival."

kiba looked around "shure." Placing her hand in his she pulled him gently toward the park.

End chapter.


	6. a new lord

Chapter 6: information

" thanks mam." Shino said taking the room keys, they would be seperated by team into room.

He walked out into the city. Finding the food smells all madehe hungary he decided to get some food. He didn't have much money. It wasn't a mission brought up by hokage so it was left to their own funds.

"two please." He pointed to the pork sticks. Eating one he planed to save the other from dinner he wrapped it then placed it in his pocket.

Just walking around the streets for hours he found nothing of importance.

"shino. " he turned looking for the person who called his name. It was chouji.

"hey"

"have you found anything?" chouji asked.

"no, just the food is good."

"well I have something I think."

"yes." The mention of anything that could be news to getting his korena made him happy.

"I havent found her but we came to the right place." Shino hung his head a little. " thunder is a subdivision of sound."

"what do you mean." Shino asked. They sat on a near bye bench.

"well sound gave them protection, from anyone else and now they have resently signed a treaty to make themselves partners with sound."

"that's right." turning around they saw a pair of ninja. " sound is now our perment partner. We don't like strangers , why are you here?"

the ninja wore large cloaks, black . the mans reached the floor while the woman's was shorter you could see her legs but some netting covered the other exposed parts of her. she never looked up. Head poised to the ground.

"for the festival," it was hinata, she was carring a small bear, she had won herself in a game.

" wel then see that is all you are here to do."the man walked off. Then called back to the girl. " what are you doing still standing come."

"sorry, " her voice was soft and kind was she really a ninja? She hurred to catch up with the man.

"how odd." Hinata shook her head.

"where's kiba?" chouji asked looking around.

"here." He walked up behind hinata. " I was getting something. Am I late?"

"no. what do you guys know." Shino looked up to them.

"the festival is to celebrate some treaty."

"one with sound, chouji found that." Chouji nodded in accomplished approval.

"and tonight there is to be a big gathering in the temple. We couldn't find out what for."

"oi, " it was a pill of walking bags next to ino.

"hey guys guess what we learned?"

"what?" kiba asked " where's shikamaru?"

"right here." She tapped the pile of bags.

"what are they all for? Ino you don't need that many clothes?" shino asked slightly shocked by the many bags.

"everyone."

"why?"

then they heard a muffled help. And took the bags from shika setting them on the ground.

"never again." Shika said dropping to the bench next to chouji head faced to the clouds.

"ok anyway, long story short festival tonight, and after a ceremony for the new lord of thunder."

"new lord?" hinata interjected.

"is that why they just signed the treaty with sound?" kiba asked

"and tonight we are going to the festival. " ino passed out bags to evryone with clothes she expected them to wear there. "then after we crash the new lords party."

"fine, " shino agreed knowing there the y could possibly get more information.

"wait what is the new lord have to do with this?" chouji asked.

"you know he's an old friend of ours." They all looked to shika. " kabuto would be pleased we travel here to his ceremony after all."

End chapter


	7. Blue eyes

Chapter 7: blue eyes

They went back and changed to be ready for the festival. Ino wore a pink outfit like her purple adverage fighting one, but with a twist of color and a small shift in design it looked mor elike party wear but it was easy to move in.

"kiba where is your outfit?" she asked poking her finger at his chest.

"back off, im wearing the shirt, that should be enough." He unzipped his hood and showed her. the red fabric under made the marks on his face show more.

"I guess your ok" she shook her head turning to the others. "shika you look good." She nodded her head in approval.

He came out in a loose fitting shit and jeans. "casual enough for you?"

"not casual persay…. Here." She handed him a slick deep green tie whiched stood out strongly against the white t. "perfect she muttered."

" what are you wearing?" chouji laughed looking at shikamaru

"I don't know. " I rubbed his head " can we get this over with."

"not as quickly as you'd think the festival lasts todays. So tomarrow we do the same thing." Shino was dressed as usual. But ino made no objections to it.

"we all here now." Shika asked him seemed stressed to go to this whole festival thing.

"no, we are missing hinata."

"here she comes " chouji pointed out. " and she looks nice."

" hinata you look great." Ino said runnning up to meet her .Kiba blushed . she was wearing a loose cotton sundress it was apale yellow that offset the light lavendar in her eyes.

"th-thanks…." She blushed harder.

"yes its nice. But we shouldn't waste time, we all need to spilt up and search for more clues or anything suspicious. And if you guys see those to ninjas start talking to them see if anyone knows anything, got it." With nods all around they started off into the rows of shops and festive exibits.

" farris wheel lets go." Ino grabbed the shika and chouji dragging them to the long waiting line.

"look cotton candy." Hinata was fasinated with the fluffy sugar. She pressed her nose to the glass. And watched as it went from power to fluffy goodness almost instantly.

"one please." The cart owner handed it to kiba in exchange for some yen. "bite?"

"for….me ," she blushed as she bit into getting some fluff stuck to her lips.

"want any shino?" kiba said turning around. "my treat. You have to have a little fun."

"no thanks." He waved it off while he waited for the two to finish with the candy. But he was distracted by a jewelry stand.

He went over many pieces but saaw a small pendant he couldn't pass up. It was a silver bug on a thin chain. Not taking time much to ponder if she would really like it he bought it for korena planning it as a gift when they were re-united.

"who's it for?" it was the female ninja from before.

"no one." She still wasn't looking at him but the ground.

"someone special?" he could hear her voiced emotion rise. " you don't have to say it."

"someone I …" He took it from the jeweler paying the fee he began to walk away from the stand to continue his search. But why did he want to stay and talk with her? he turned around. " she was taken from me, you know her?"

"her?" the emotion in her voice again died. " I know many people."

"then do you know her, my , my korena that is?" he had moved closer to her without even thinking about it, he had also raised his voice.

"your korena, so she is a prize to you, some sick trophie." She turned to walk away.

"no, no, I love her, I would never call her that!" he had grabbed her arm stopping her movement. " please can you help me find her? please?"

"what are you doing?" it was the man. He seemed sturn. "Ill have no wife of mine trouncing around with others to whom I do not know."

"im sorry." Her voice was faint " I …its just that i…"

"no excuses, do you know what you could be doing?" he pulled her from shino's grip. " you stay away from him! Do you hear me." Her back was no to shino.

"answer me."

"im sorry."

"we are going now!" he began to drag her away from the stand. She turned her head looking at shino square in the eyes. Though the rest of her face was covered her eyes seemed to melt him inside.

He couldn't help but think about the womans ocean blue eyes that seemed to go on forever. As he feel asleep that night.

End chapter.


	8. meeting

Chapter 8:meeting.

They awoke that morning refreshed as they sat at a café near th ehotel eating breakfast.

"how much money is left?" shika looked around the table. Counting they had maybe 2307 yen all togather (or roughly 20 american dollars).

"so we cant stay here forever money wont allow it." We need to find her and get her out of here.

"anyone make headway last night?" kiba asked looking around.

"I don't like heights or things that spin." Chouji said holding his stomach.

"what?" kiba asked looking at chouji oddly.

" he got sick on all the rides." Shika shook his head.

"we didn't get anything either, but by popular choice it seems people are happy with the treaty and are glad to have a new lord seems the old one was a bit rough with the citzens." Ino then siped more tea.

"we got nothing either." Kiba looked to shino. " sorry."

Shino nodded deep in thought. " what did kabuto say to you when he knocked her out with the needle?"

Kiba looked to him questionly. " a…. she would wake up back home."

"home…where was she from anyway?" ino asked.

"princess form country of the bliss, but she was kidnaped according to hokage , she then came back with powers and she was a weapon."

"weapon?" shika asked.

"she can control anything with her bubbles. She's an extreme temptress who's power is unmatched but its not under- well lets just say she hasn't mastered it yet."

"wait she came back with powers. So she didn't have them before." Shika puzzled thre it in his mind.

"correct," kiba added.

" but she has connections with orochimaru so she was what could possibly be called his greatest experiment."

"but kabuto called her his creation so we think it was kabuto on a side task using orochimaru's notes to do what they did to her."

hinata shivered. "that's so cruel." Under the table kiba placed a hand in hers to reassure her that everything was fine.

"but if she was the greatest experiment why did she run away?" chouji asked between bites.

"we don't know, offically she had turned good and had asked to be returned to her home country that's where we came in but then kabuto got to her."

"then how do we knoew she isnt the mastermind controling kabuto herself, could she be controling us now?" chouji looked around nervously.

"no she's not. and even if sh etryed to she cant control us all?" kiba said looking to shino.

"im gonna get some air." Shino stood up and walked down the street.

"what am I sposed to do?" he said out loud as he kicked a rock down the street passing it from foot to foot.

Finally thought consuming him he sat down on a bench.

A small boy jumped up and sat next to him and the bench. "he mister that lady wants to talk to you."

Shino looked up. The ninja woman was standing across the street leaned against the wall behind her.

"she said to meet her in the alley next to that building in ten minutes."

"ok. Arigoto kid." The boy then got up and ran away. After ten minutes shino walked to the alley.

It was very dark. "hello- ." he quietly called into the darkness.

"shh…" she walked form the shadow. "im not sposed to be here."

"why?" he questioned looking to her.

"he wont let me.." she looked to the ground.

"who is this he? The other ninja?"

"yes." She still refused to look up.

"then why would you risk talking to me?"

"because I have some information for you."

"information." He leaned back on to the wall. " what kind?"

"of great importance to you." She looked up slightly.

" so its about korena."

"yes."

"how can I belive you, if I cant even be trusted to see your face." He moved close to her.

" she is well,"

"can you take me to her…." you could hear the longing in his voice for her.

"no I cant." Her head still down.

"why…"

"they would kill me. And you. Can you save her when your dead?" emotion rose in her voice.

"can you see her then?"

"yes"

"give this too her.." he pulled the necklace out. " I vow to help her, if it costs my life tomarrow , we will be at the temple tell her to meet us there."

"I will." She looked up and there eyes meet again. " im shure she will love it."

She then disappeared with the necklace leaving shino once again to his thoughts in the alley.hope of her being now restored he hurryed back to the others to plan who they would break in that night.

---- about six blocks away with the female ninja----

" where have you been?" it was another person in a cloak.

"taking care of a small problem."

"well quiet wondering off.we need you here to help our master prepare for her great day."

"yes." She bowed walking into a chamber.

On the bed sat korena. "how was it?" the cloaked woman asked

"well.no vistors " Korena replied.

The girl sat next to korena and closed her eyes making symbols as the replacement korena poped leaving bubbles. Now all that sat on the bed was the girl in a cloak.

"he does care." She leaned back. Falling onto the bed, necklace was clenched in her hand. She sighed sitting up now.

The hood had not come up with her. revealing her face. It was the real korena! Taking off the cloak she threw it under the bed. And danced around the room. " he loves me, he loves me."

She sat down infront of a mirror. Placeing the necklace around her throat she the admired it in reflection.

"he loves me " she whispered again. Grabbing a brush as she ran it threw her hair.

She hummed to herself as she brushed. Singing was a joy for her. she got up again dancing around the room singing a little louder, she placed her hands in the air, like she was dancing with someone. Spinning an twirling as she went.

She stopped suddenly in front of another body. Frozen mid-note.

"kabuto" she breathed the name out heavy as she backed away.

"hello bubbles ." he placed a hand on her shoulder. " my arent we happy today, Is it about the party tonight?"

"a…yes…. My love.." she twirled again back toward the mirror.

"let me help you. " he pushed his glasses up before taking the brush from where she had set it. " you will look so lovely tonight my dear."

" you think?" she asked twitling her fingers.

"yes." He leaned down kising her cheek. " wear this." He pulled out a dress from a pile laying it on the bed.

She eyed the dress. It was a pale mint green. About to the knees. The fabric felt soft to her finger tips, but moveable like cotton. It had two thin straps by the shoulder. "wow."

Holding it up to herself in the mirror she was amazed how she liked it. " for my bubbles."

He smiled hugging her from behind. " do you like it?"

"yes so much thank you."she smiled to him.

"I thought it would look like a nice match with silver, don't you." He began to walk away.

"silver?" she looked confused.

he opened the door and looked back fixing his glasses that had fell slightly down his nose. " silver the color of your bug necklace , is it not?"

Korena practicly fell into the bench behind her as she colapsed slightly.

"did you think I didn't know bubbles?" he gave an evil smile as he shut the door behind him walking out.

Laying her head in her fists korena had tears coming from her eyes, what would she do now?

----back at the hotel----

the plans had been made the would attend the festival for a short time, as they tried to blend. Then a few at a time would head to the temple till they could all gather so it didn't look odd they were in such a big group.

They were dressed and ready heading out to the festival at dusk.


	9. loseing a player

Chapter 9: loseing a player

Kiba and hinata had left the hotel first. Kiba lead hinata by the hand to the flower shop by the gate where they had came in. "be shure your eyes are closed."

"they are " she smiled.

"watch your step." He kept leading her. he walked her to the green house section of the shop. The smell of many flowers greeted them as the door slide open. A cool misty breeze rushed to them, it felt nice on this hot night.

"are we there yet kiba-kun?"

"just a little more." Standing behind her he took her shoulders pushing her to the middle of the room. " ok now."

He had stepped back so she was alone in the flowers. Reaching a hand up she tugged softly on the blind fold.it fell to the ground as she spun in circle till she could see all the flowers.

"why are we here?" she was happy but unshure of the reasoning for this a bit worried she asked.

"a….pick one. Any one." Her eyes grew wide with delight. Grabbing by the hand. She tugged him along urgeing him th ewhole way to help her pick a flower.

She picked up a small bud that was hardly in bloom. Though it had a small pale pink tint on the see able petals it wasn't the most perfect flower. " this one." He looked at it, in her hands.

It was small, fragile. " are you shure you don't want another flower?" he asked though already knowing the answer, hinata rarely changed her mind.

" I want it." She held it out to him. " this way I can be there when it blooms, to its fullest not after. It will be very pretty. " Here smell " she held it toward his nose.

It smelled like rain water. "do you like it?" she looked up eyes beady and cute. He nodded.

"then can we get it?" he nodded again as the shop keeper came out to check on them.

"did you pick it?" he said trying to look around kiba.

Hinata stepped beside him. " y-yes…"

"so that's the one." He nodded. Kiba gave him a look of shut upness, " boy, I mean the flower." Hinata and kiba blushed.

Paying for the flower they walked out on the streets again. "here let me help." He took the flower from her hands and pushing back some hair from her face he placed it behind here ear. She was burning.

Kiba-kun is so close to me…don't faint… don't faint… 

"you here that?" in the background you could here carnival music. " want to go?"

"yes." They then walked toward the music.

---- in another place around the fair with ino and shika----

"why are we riding this again?" shika said as ino pushed him toward the farris wheel.

"because I want to go on and chouji doesn't like heights!" now standing in line shika talked again.

"so…" he looked to the sky…

ino raised a brow and looked at him. " yah-"

"about what you said at the camp site the other day I-"

"that its not a big deal" she waved it off.

"it seems like it would be." He looked to her now slightly confused.

"next " the operator man shouted.

"that's us. " ino sat in the seat next to shika as it slowly began to creak to the top.

" I mean why would it be that important?" ino was tryin gto get back on topic now.

"I think who you like is a big thing."

Ino began to laugh. Shika looked at her puzzled.

"you are so confused." She lraned forward laughing harder " I of all people got you."

Shika still didn't quite understand.

"I don't like you."

"but you said that-"

" I know one" she paused. " think about it."

He turned to face the sky, leaning back in the box they where in, it shifted with his weight.

"temari would kill me if I liked you."

"temari " he mummbled

" yah im so not gonna go looking for a death wish, but she does like you , I don't, were team mates but not pals like that. Sorry to disappoint you."

" you didn't. " he was still watching th esky change when the wheel came to a stop to get off. "temari " he mummbled again as they walked off to meet chouji.

Kiba, hinata , and shino found themselves watching a magic act stage front as festival entertainment. (Shino had meet up with them there.)

"that was good." Kiba said clapping after the preformance. " that was great wasn't it hinata. She was standing a chair by the seating section struggling to see over the crowds.

" go ahead." Shino was extremely accepting of the bond they to had grown to have recently , kiba and hinata ,but he was envous that they got to spend so much time togather when he couldn't with korena.

Kiba stood in front of hinata and pulled her on to his back with his arms. " your fine," he assured her griping her tightly against his body so not to drop her." can you see now?"

"yes." She whispered quietly into his ear. The warm breath on such a mild night gave him shivers.

"look another act is starting." Shino said interupting their small moment.

"anyone ,anyone at all, can we have a volunter from the crowd." The man on stage costed with his eyes in the crowd till he could find someone.

"hmm… I wonder who he will pick." Kiba said

"you young man you look strong come here."stepping on to the stage shino reconized him. It was chouji they where also watching the show but in the front rows.

"wow that's convient atleast we don't need to go find them." Kiba said smiling.

"sir we shall tie you to this wheel, and our weaapons master will avoid you while throwingn kuni blind folded."

"I don't think this is such a good-" chouji began to protest before the stage man cut him off.

"you are perfect for this ." he assured him as he walked chouji arm around th eshoulder to the large wheel.

chouji was attached to the wheel by strong leather strapes so he wouldn't fall off. The weapons man took steps back till he reached a marked spot on the floor. Placing a blindfold on he was handed kuni from another assistant.

"wait you said nothing about a blind fold!" ino squeled as the wheel began to spin.

Shika chuckled. " it would be more deserving to hit you with those."

Ino punched shika in the side. He let out an ouf noise, then he gasped for air.

The man threw a kuni, than another and another faster and faster at the spinning wheel.

"whoa…." ino's eyes grew wide.

" I hope he misses," kiba said laughing.

"that's mean kiba." Hinata said.

"not really. His snores ,which that's not just mean to me but cruel, it is to all others in a ten foot vecenity of his sleeping. "

"I didn't hear anything." Shino replied in molotone.

"you didn't hear that train of a guy, the past few nights." Using one hand he pointed to the stage. He shift hinata's weight on the other hand so not to drop her.

"nine…..ten……eleven…." the closer rows were counting how many were thrown at him.

"how long do you think this will go on?" shika said eyes following the spinnning of the wheel.

"what ever will run out first" ino was also watching the spinning wheel " the kuni or chouji's lunch."

Well lets just spare details and say chouji lost.

"nasty…" kiba made a face of disaproval and disgust as he turned from the stage.

"we should go check on him." The group made there way to the front of the crowd finding the others head the opposite way.

"can we get out of this crowd, it feels so constricted." Ino held her arms.

"we are going this way then." Once out of the crowd they talked again.

"chouji isn't even capible of walking at this point. We should deley the mission."

"we cant. This is our only chance to get her back." Shino's voice seemed pleading to the others.

"chouji can go back to the hotel, but the rest of us need to move forward." Shika insisted that if chouji were well enough to talk he would want them to keep going.

So the group moved out headed for the temple.

End chapter.

**Next chapter coming soon**

Have any idea you can also put them in replys. Don't forget to check out my other story's and I love to hear replys and know people like these so please reply.


	10. the end begins

Chapter 10: the end begins

"what do you see." Shika whispered quietly to the moon eyed girl next to him.

"a…." she scanned the area veins around her eyes slowly decreased. " no one."

"are they all inside?"

"yes."

"how many" shino asked, eyes fixed on the large door that he would soon enter to again be reunited with korena.

"about tweenty."

"should be easy pickings" shika said calmly.

"we need to watch each others back go it…. Just because there arent many doesn't mean they are weak…" shino said molotonely.

Ino shivered at the deep dead tone of his voice.

" shino you should go in first." Kiba said looking to his comrade then looking back to the entrance. " you should be the first to see her." he nodded with a small smile.

They began the treck forward. Shino in the lead followed by kiba in the end of the line. The doors creaked open slowly. Inside it was dark and a dry loom hung over the room.

"look out!" kiba screamed shoving hinata in the temple as a large man fell to her position.

"spoil sport." The large man chuckled.

"kiba! " hinata yelled turning around facing him.

" go!" kiba yelled to her.

" they rest of the group was already inside far enough they meet the rest of the welcoming party..

"its like they knew we were coming." Shika said ducking as he dodged the flying bodies of people who had the misfortune of attacking shino first.

"we need lights." Ino walked blindly in the dark.she was grabbed form behind put in a choak hold.her hands reacting imedately where holding on to the attackers forearm. She screamed.

"hey pretty lady" he breathed on her neck. The warm breath tickled the small hairs growing there.

She leaned forward forcefully throwing him off her. " get off my back! " ( horrible pun hehehe.)

-------- back outside with kiba and hinata--------

" arghhhh!" kiba full forcefully rushed to the man. He was repeatedly dodged and thrown aside.

The man then began to fight hinata. Close range. she gave multiple hits her hands glowed a brillant blue as they lit with chakra.

He was brought down. to his knees. As she gave a final blow that threw him backwards. Kiba also helped forcing the man the opposite way of her hit , it seemed to have more pressure and was deadly. The larger man spit blood as hit hit the ground in a heap.

"we need to help the others now." Kiba and hinata began to run into the temple.

The man grabbed her leg. She fell. Trying desperately to pull herself free she yelled.

"hinata!" kiba turned aimed to fight. But he was now holding her, how could he defeat the man without hurting her.

The man stood up now holding her throat with one hand she wiggled desperately as his hand closed tighter on her wind pipe.

"let go!" kiba barked fist raised.

"what will you do pretty boy?" the man chuckled deeply.

Kiba fummed " beep" ( sorry I cencored him cussing out the guy)

" you still cant do anything." Little did he notice hinata he brought her hands up to her face clenching his hand. They glowed blue.

"arg.." the man scream throwing hinata into a tree. " you little she witch!" looking down you can see where his hand is burnt.

Watching in shock as hinata hits the tree. Blood flys from her mouth. She slides down till she lays at its roots. Slowly her eyes close as she loses conciousness.

"you bastard" kiba's eye's grew sharper as claws pertruded from his hands.

"tough talk back it up pretty boy" he stood figting stance. " come at me"

--------back in the temple--------

" I still cant see anything" ino punched another guy as she yelled into the darkness.

"ahead about ten yards is another set of doors, im going in." Shino then ran toward the doors.

When they opened he could see a bright light. Seconds later his eyes settled with the new light and he could again see.

At the far side was a rock plat form not but 3 feet of the ground. On it stood kabuto and korena. She was shackled, with a chain wrapped around kabuto's hand.

The inside of the temple was structured out of stone. Stone pillars lines the room. It was painted mosque style.

"Korena." She looked up. Her blue eyes filled with sadened tears.

"shino.." she mouthed . " im sorry " she then looked back to the ground.

"let her go." Shino growled walking ever closer to the platform.

"at at ah." Kabuto waved a finger as if shino was a misbehaving child. " id watch where I was going if I were you."

Shino looked down to find multipule wires attached to many weapons. If he stepped on just one wire. He would shurly die. Sweat had formed falling showly down his brow.

"what will you do now." Kabuto pushed he sliding glasses back in position at the top of his nose.

Shino watched korena she was still standing there. But she had stopped crying.

" is this what you want." Kabuto pulled on the chain jerking her to her kness in from of him.

Shino gritted his teeth, supressing the anger he was saving to kill kabuto.

" bubbles." He placed his hand under her chin pulling her head to face himself. You have a choice. " the brat." He jerked the chain forward to his face as it did the tighten of it causedher to gasp. " or me."

She looked up smiling. " sweetie you know my choice," she leaned forward kissing kabuto's cheek gently. Shino stood mouth a gape ( that is if you could see it from inside the collar.)

" yes my dear." He helped her to her feet. She pulled him close kissing him now on the lips. Wrapping his arms around her kabuto dropped the chain he was holding.

Shino still stood shocked and in amazement.

They pulled slowly away from the kiss. " I knew you would come to love me."

"as you said before-." She was smiling again.

--------with shika and ino--------

ino held a match pearing around she found a torch. "did we get them all." Shika looked up to the pillars that where scatter through the room.

"not by a long shot"

ino dropped the torch to the ground. Her and shika stayed near the light as they continued to again fight the ninja diving there way.

" do you think the others are doing better?" she face planted a man to the floor.

"most likely not. " he grunted punching roughlt into the side of a man's skull. " hinata and kiba never even made it in the door, and shino's side is quiet."

"so bad…" she punched into the darkness. A man tummbled on to another one, ino had started a body pile.

"bad, so troublesome this girl."

"don't make me hit you too!"

"my bad." He raised his hands in defense to ino's hollow threat. They had more to worry about fighting than each other. " so toublesome " he muttered as he began to fight another opponent.

--------with hinata and kiba--------

kiba panted as he skidded his feet across the ground coming to a halt after heavy hand to hand fighting, which was not he specialty.

" you are good pretty boy ill give you that." The large man panted. " but im better." He quickly moved his hands forming a jutsu."

" what?" kiba was now sinking into the ground. He struggled violently.

" you were good but you can't get out of that." He walked to its edge. " quicksand complete."

Kiba struggled as he still sank in the merky mud. He clawed the edges of the sinking prison. " ah."

" don't struggle boy you make it quicker, but easy on yoruself if you go quick im told." He chuckled.

Kiba's eyes traced over to the still unconcious hinata. He couldn't die yet he just couldn't he had never even to her that he lo-

"you never even saved yoru little witch girl." He smiled. The spaces in his teeth were great, they seemed to be all rotted. " ill watch over her good." He raise dhis eyebrows them as he droped them he winked.

"you bastard ." kiba reacted swiftly claws flying he dug deep into the man's leg.

The man screamed in pain falling to his knees.

End chapter

**so guys its getting close to the end I think I have only one more chapter to go yay!**

Please review.


	11. a new beginning

Chapter 11: a new beginning

--------with kiba and the man--------

" you retched little boy" he pulled himself to his knees, " die slowly I hope you suffer." He kicked dirt into kiba's eyes. Kiba yelled in pain. " and I will have the girl, for my own wants." He chuckled deeply.

"think again bastard." The man turned around to see kiba standing fighting stance, claws out. " you cant touch her.

"how did you?" the man lookd back to the sinking log in the sand.

" you will not touch her again! " kiba screamingly growled.

"die this time! " the man again started a hand jutsu.

" to slow" kiba shouted as he began to spin violently lunging at the man.

Seconds later kiba was on the opposite side of the man and his quick sand hole.

Kiba wiped the blood from his mouth on his sleeve. " what will you do pretty boy, can all you do is talk tough." He spit the remaining blood from his mouth to the ground.

You pan over to the man. His middle is missing, there is a hole straight through him. He falls backwards, quickly sinking under his own weight into the sand.

Kiba then hurry's to hinata's aid.

"hinata" he shakes her. "hinata" slowly her eyelids twich but refuse to open.

Kiba shakes her again still no response. He places a finger on her wrist check for pulse.

"no." he breathes dryly. Placeing an ear near her mouth he listnes for breath. It is small an shakey. "hinata." He cryed out into the darkening sky.

She opened her eyes slowly. He looked down on the now fragile body positioned in his arms. " please don't die, don't die." He had tears streaming down his face. " ill get you help I promise, don't leave me."

Her lips moved but nothing. She moved a hand to her bruised and swollen throat. Her windpipe had been crushed by the man's fist.

She had only minutes left. I-I she lipped.

Kiba still crying looked to her face. Hse was always so compassinate and caring, why her couldn't he be the one to go- why did it have to be gentle, innocent, sweet hinata, she had never asked anyone for anything, always ther though to help out. " hinata," he whispered again.

"I –I ." she chocked out the words.

"don't talk your just hurting yourself more, don't talk, ill get you help." A tear fell from his cheek cold and wet it landed on her face.

"I-." She took a heavy breath. " I love you." Kiba's eye's widened. Her hand slowly reached his should pulling herself forward she pressed her lips gently to his. When they released she melted gently back into his arms.

"I love you too" he breathed out the words slowly.

She smiled. Before closing her eyes. " hinata I love you so much." She didn't move, " hinata? Hinata!" he screamed head down the tears rapidly fell from his cheeks to the flower in her hair.

The battered flower drank in the teary eyed moisture but whithering the flower was to batter to stay alive any longer even with the water, it had died.

--------with shino, korena, and kabuto--------

" yes my dear." He helped her to her feet. She pulled him close kissing him now on the lips. Wrapping his arms around her kabuto dropped the chain he was holding.

Shino still stood shocked and in amazement.

They pulled slowly away from the kiss. " I knew you would come to love me."

"as you said before-." She was smiling again.

" I am the player." Kabuto looked to her inqueitively. She then took a step around him., the chain jingled as it rattled by the motion of its being dragged on the floor. Sh eslowly pulled the chain in with her hand wrapping it to her fists.

Standing behind him now she leaned in whispering to his ear. "I am now the greater player I play the pawns." She wrapped the chain around his throat pulling tightly.

"kor-." Kabuto began to choke. His hands pulled desperately on the tightening chain.

"die you bastard!" korena puleed tighter lifting it upward.shino owatched wide eyes confused at the split second actions of his love.

Kabuto heaved breaths. "I said die!" she pulled outwardly on the end of the chain, till she sliced off his head. Blood splattered in her face. As the headless body melted to the ground."checkmate" she panted.

_is this really the korena I knew?back in the forest. (flash)_

a scream in the night.

_what was that?shino thought _

"No, no, no… get it away," she screamed again. He jumped up and over to her Kiba's side of the tent. A snake was coiled around her arm.

She shook with terror eyes wide and frightened.

He unleashed his bugs, which ate the snake down to nothing. Korena ran to him. Grabbing him at the waist with her arms.

"no more, no more." She was crying violently into his chest.

"Your fine now." (_End flash)_

_She was now killing, why had he not noticed this side to her when she attacked Kiba?_

"shino" she turned to him. Jumping off the platform she walked to the edge of the traps on her side. " I will go with you to kohona." She smiled as she held up the necklace he had given her. then let it drop back to its place around her neck.

" ill have my bugs detach the wires so I can reach you." He held out his arms . "stand back." A small swarm creeped out from the coat sleeves, and began to eat away at the trip wires they carefully stopped trhe traps as they ate away at it.

"clap, clap" it came from a shadowed area on the stage, out from it stepped kabuto. " very nice Korena.i knew you had it in you to double cross me." She shook his head looking to the battering remains of himself. " but not kill me…." He chuckled "what an unlucky clone."

" Kabuto, your…." She shoot a glace to him. And positioned herself bubbles ready to fire hands at her sides.

"Kabuto in the flesh … how badly do you want to kill me?" he smiled slyly.

Kunai shot at him he had to do a matrix side move to avoid them. Shino continued to rapidly work his bug int o removing the wires.

"that bad eh?" he smiled again.

She shot more at him." Now the bigger question you want to kill me but can you?" he dodged them easyly. All but the last that hit hit leg.

He stopped abrutly to pull it out of his leg. Jerking it out blood squirted over the floor. " I would keep moving if I where you." He jumped into the air. Six kunai landed in the place he was just standing in. Korena smiled. " who's leading who in the dance now."

Kabuto nearly avoid the next attacks while being hit minor times. He shoot at her hands a glow.

_Medical ninja note to self don't be hit with hands._ She jumped to the side avioding any contact with her glowing opponents.

They fought close range "clink, clink" kunai to fist gaurds.

" you have grown bubbles." He smiled.

"grown tired of this, you end today." She thrusted her hand forward. Stabbing him in the arm. His free hand hit her on the chest. She was thrown back. Gasping for breath. She held her chest with her. looking down she saw she was standing on a wire.

She quickly spun in a circle arms out stretched. Incased in a bubble she stood up.

The noise of cracks and expolsions was heard over head as paper bombs exploded on the ceiling. Pieces of expodes rock fell throughout the temple.

--------with shika and ino--------

"what was that?" **back ground explosion** ino looked to the room shino was in.

"the building its falling" shika yelled.

"we need to get out."ino picked up the torch. " lets go!"

"we only have a few minutes." Shika followed in toe.

They where stopped by a final opponent at the door. " fight me."

"screw you ass-hole!" ino thrust the torch into the guys face severly burning him. As he fell to the floor holding his face.

Then the two shinobi ran out toward the direction of hinata and kiba.

--------back inside the fallen temple--------

rocks fell from all portions of the ceilingand burst into smaller rocks apon hitting the bubble.

Kabuto stood in shock at what was happening. She walked to him slowly, coldly staring at him blue eyes now poisoned with intent to kill as feelings of revenge overflowed threw her.

"you bastard." She held him to a way.hand pressed to his throat. " I should kill you now." She pushed harder in to his throat.

" got it." Shino had finally removed all the wires. He walked toward the fighting pair but not to close this was a personal vandeda not his to fool with.

"you have mercy but once to be forgiven by me. Take it now." She released grip on his neck. Turning around she started to walk away. " I only give you mercy once don't try anything again!" she began to walk to join shino and leave this godforsaken building.

"what can I say im a slow learner." Kabuto jeted from the wall at her.

With lightning speed she had turned around spear in hand stabbing it forcefully threw him into the wall. An enormous crack formed from the spear head being implanted halfway threw the wall. The crack ran to the ceiling.

"I guess-" kabuto hacked blood out, it dripped down his chin. " the student surpassed the master." He gave a slight smile. " you were always my favorite bubbles I want you to know that." He hacked again before dieing.

"checkmate." Korena then realeased her hands from the spear. Stepping back she fell to the ground. Breathing heavy. " its **pause** over."

--------outside--------

"hinata!"ino shouted running toward the pair. She reached out a hand to check her pulse.

Kiba jerked backwards. " you cant touch her!" he growled slightly.

"is she" shika placed his hands on ino shoulders. And with a nod ino understood.

"crash!" the three turned to the temple.

"are they still in there!" ino yelled standing now.

"yes, they havent come out." Kiba looked up with eyes where red from crying not only did he lose hinata he might lose shino too.

--------inside--------

shino was lifting a rock from korena's leg with help from his bugs. The spear's crack had split the ceiling more. Causeing bigger rocks to fall. More and more fell as he struggled to get her out.

"hold on!" he yelled to her. tears where streaming down her face, pain unbareable crushing all the bones in her leg.

"I cant move."

"ill get you out." The ceiling started to colapse nearly missing shino.

"no, go!" she pointed to the door. " save yourself.."

He ran over her body. His face starringinto hers, sheilding her from the rocks blows.

"I will never lose you again." He bent down, kissing her. a massive swarm of bugs began to circulate around them, along with bubbles. The circle got larger and larger shoviing away the rocks. It even reached past the gates of kohona.

A rock suddenly slammed into shino's arm.

He shot up from his bed, dripping with sweat. He held him arm. " damn." He mummbled looking at the welt forming.

"hey time to get up" a soft voice replied from behind a door.

"it was so real" he rubbed his arm. " was she really there?" he looked around the room he was alone. The sun peeping through the window told him he had woken up late.

He pulled himself from the bed unwillingly, " ouch." He rubbed his calf muscles. Aches grew stronger the more he walked around his room, slipping a coat on he looked at himself in the mirror.

"shino." Came another tap at the door the voice was now firmer. "hokage has requested you, time to go."

"im up!" he yelled back. " be down in a second." He looked back to the mirrror in it was a girl with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He reached a hand forward finger tips touching the glass. Then it faded.

He shook the mirror thing off and grabbed some toast as he headed out the door.

When he reached the office the others where already waiting for him.

"shino, what happened?" hinat asked worried, he was never usually late.

"late night ," kiba elbowed him with a grin he began to laugh.

"yes."

"o- really bug boy? Who was she?"

"someone very special I think, I cant rember her name…." He pounderd looking to the ceiling.

"o- so it was a one nighter I see." He elbowed him again. Hinata began to blush at the mention of this.

"no."

"right." kiba winked to him. " I wont tell your mom."

"kiba-kun, " hinata said suddenly and very quickly.

"yah, hinata" he spun around to meet her face to face inches away.

"a….." she blushed again. " I-I ." she paused to regain some strenght with kiba this close to her she thought she would faint.

"would you do that to a girl?" the question took kiba back a little .

"no. it was a joke, I would never do anything to hurt someone like that, you should understand I wouldn't"

"o- a yoru right you wouldn't do that" she turned tomato colored. "a…."

"we are keeping hokage waiting." Shino said still deep in thought.

"right let's go!" kiba grabbed hinata by the hand and pulled her into the office where they were greeted by hokage.

"Team-8 assemble your mission is to guard the princess Korena to the country of the Biss. She is a bit of a hand full, and quite persuasive to the men , but you boys can handle it. Cant you?" the hokage took a small moment to pear at shino and Kiba's faces before she snickered.

_Thinking to himself shino found this very familiar.and he seemed to find fondness in the name Korena._

"Its only a girl, I see no problem…" Kiba smiled assure of his own abilities and how he could hold against this person only a mere girl.

akamaru barked.

"Don't underestimate an opponent before you know their true strengths "

"Shino you don't know anything about girls " Kiba said pointing a clawed finger to him.

" Don't underestimate me either."

Korena swayed into hokage's office. "Fighting over me already boys, what can you do with them?" she said as she sat on top of hokage's desk. " So are these my toys " she said getting up from the desk.

_She looks so like…no it can't be he looked away._

She stood in front of him. "Shino" he looked at her. In her blue eyes he got a flash of memory of what all had happened everything.

" Korena." He looked down she was wearing a silver jeweled bug pendant necklace. " You want to go get a drink?"

"Yes, I do." She slipped her arm in his they then started to walk out the door. "Im not going home, I am home" Korena smiled to Shino.

"What was that about?" hokage looked puzzled at the empty door way.

"I don't know." Hinata said quietly.

" They had a one nighter last night and-." Kiba began to explain the working of a one nighter

as Hinata blushed insanely..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yay I finished it go me!**

**Please review thank for all that review.  
**


End file.
